


The new Cap

by MaryBarrens



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes deserves nice things, Captain America Sam Wilson, Coming Out, Falcon And The Winter Soldier - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, Oblivious Sam Wilson, One Night Stands Implied, Pansexual Sam Wilson, Pining, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Sexual Content, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers is a little shit
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: Trvá možná čtrnáct dní a dvě malé akce a trochu cestování, aby Sam přišel na to, co je na celém tomtady máš štít a buď nový Kapitán Amerikaze všeho nejtěžší. A překvapivě je to James Barnes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Male Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Riley/Sam Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The new Cap

Trvá možná čtrnáct dní a dvě malé akce a trochu cestování, aby Sam přišel na to, co je na celém tom _tady máš štít a buď nový Kapitán Amerika_ ze všeho nejtěžší. 

A není to cestování ani nová uniforma, o něco méně červená než ta jeho původní, ale pořád s křídly, protože, upřímně, Sam není superhrdina jako Steve, a létání je pro něj výhoda, které se nemůže jen tak lehce vzdát. Není to ani všechno to zachraňování, protože to rozhodně není poprvé, co někoho zachraňuje. Kupodivu to není publicita, protože Sam je dospělý a rozumný a vcelku vyrovnaný člověk, a dokáže zvládnout publicitu a to, že ho lidé na ulici najednou poznávají ještě o trochu víc, než když byl Falcon. Není to dokonce ani ten štít a Stevův odkaz a očekávání a tohle všechno. Sam je přizpůsobivý člověk. 

Ne, to, co je na celém tomhle jeho novém způsobu života to nejtěžší ze všeho, je, možná překvapivě, James Barnes. 

***

Sam občas přemýšlí nad tím, jestli to bylo takhle těžké i pro Steva. Být pořád takhle vedle Barnese, pořád s ním, pořád někde nejvíce dva kroky od sebe, nebo s Barnesovým upřeným pohledem v zádech, protože pokud se někdo dokáže dokonale soustředit na to, aby vám ohlídal záda, tak je to Barnes. Nejspíš ne, řekne si potom pokaždé. Pravděpodobně ne. Steve a Bucky byli nejlepší přátelé, ten druh nejlepších přátel, o jakých se píše v knihách o historii. 

Samozřejmě, že Steve neměl s Barnesovou blízkostí nejmenší problém, na rozdíl od Sama. 

Na druhou stranu, Steve je, na rozdíl od Sama, dokonalý prototyp hetero chlápka, tak dokonalý, že neměl zájem _o nikoho_ , když jeho milovaná zůstala v jiném století než on. 

***

Bucky zatracený Barnes je _všude_.

Což je dobře, samozřejmě. Teoreticky. Nebo objektivně vzato, protože když už se rozhodl, že bude druhá polovina Samova malého – miniaturního, doopravdy – týmu, je kruci dobře, že je všude. Má mu krýt záda, a to taky dělá, dokonale soustředěný, vždycky ve střehu, jeho pohled intenzivní a pozorný, pohled, kterému nic neunikne. 

Dokonalý sniper a prakticky dokonalý parťák. Soustředěný a velice schopný, dokonce zábavný, pokud má zrovna náladu. Příjemný společník, vtipný a spolehlivý a loajální a Sam absolutně chápe, proč na něm Stevovi vždycky tak záleželo. Barnes je úžasný přítel. 

Jenom kdyby Barnes tak strašně rád nechodil _nahý_.

No, nebo ne nahý, ne doopravdy. Sam si je velice jistý, že ho nikdy neviděl doopravdy nahého. Bucky má na sobě vždycky alespoň kalhoty a tričko, když jsou někde v motelu nebo když mají volno a vrátí se zpátky do Wakandy. Spodky a tričko, když se připravuje ke spánku. Vždycky to zatracené _tričko_ , jako by nechtěl světu – nebo Samovi – ukázat, kde jeho vlastní kůže přechází v kov. Takže ne, Sam ho neviděl doopravdy nahého, ale má pocit, že to vyjde skoro nastejno. Všechna ta trička, černá, tmavě modrá, tmavě zelená, šedá, jako by Barnes neměl náladu na veselejší barvy, jsou tak upnutá, že je vidět každý jeho sval, celá ta silná, široká záda a ploché břicho a velká ramena a pevné paže, hned pod lemem krátkých rukávů. Každá jiná, jedna růžovoučká, s tmavými chloupky, a druhá kovová, nezničitelná, ale obě silné, jeho prsty opatrné, když Samovi ošetřoval malou řeznou ránu na rameni, a Sam se snažil nedívat se na něj, ne takhle, protože jak moc velký idiot musel být, aby ztrácel čas tím, že bude – že bude co? Slintat nad Barnesem? 

Zatracený Steve Rogers, který mu dal svůj zatracený štít a poslal za ním svého zatraceného Buckyho Barnese, se všemi těmi jeho svaly a tmavými, teď už zase krátkými vlasy a úsměvem. 

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptá se ho Barnes mírně starostlivě, a trochu podezíravě, a Sam zamrká, aby se soustředil, a podívá se na něj. 

„Hm?“ 

Bucky se zamračí, obočí zvednuté, a na okamžik vypadá, že si o něj opravdu dělá starosti. Sama napadne, jestli se stejně tvářil pokaždé, když byl malý Steve nemocný, a on se rozhodoval, jestli mu změřit teplotu nebo ne. Barnes se tváří, jako by přemýšlel, jestli mu zkontrolovat teplotu a Sam chce skoro přikývnout a pobídnout ho, ať si s tím pohne. Ať se ho dotkne, i kdyby to měla být jenom bříška prstů na čele. 

Kruci, při jeho smůle by to byly nejspíš ty kovové, protože mu Shuri určitě nainstalovala něco jako teplotní čidla. A dvojité kruci, protože Sam si myslel, že má všechno tohle pokukování po lidech, kteří by o něj nikdy nemohli mít zájem, už dávno za sebou. Že se už dávno naučil omezit se na ty, u kterých by mohl mít nějakou reálnou šanci. 

Jak je vidět, tak ne. Bezva. Další dobrá zpráva. Sam se zase vrací do svých mladých let. 

„Tváříš se divně,“ poznamená Bucky a sjede ho pozorným pohledem, od špičky nosu až dolů, po špičky prstů na nohou, a zase zpátky. Přimhouří oči. „Tváříš se úplně stejně, jako se vždycky tvářil Steve, když se hlavou napřed hrnul do nějakého průšvihu.“ 

Upřeně na něj zírá, jeho oči překvapivě tmavé a Sam bezděky pootevře rty, aby něco řekl, cokoli, jenže ze sebe nedostane slovo. Barnes na něj _zírá_ , na tvářích strniště, a Sam chce natáhnout ruku a zkusit se ho dotknout, přejet po těch vousech prsty, zkusit, jestli jsou hrubé na dotek. Jenže Bucky by ho nejspíš jenom odstrčil, možná by se zasmál a považoval to za vtip. 

To je rozhodně ta nejlepší varianta, co Sama napadá. 

Bucky pootevře rty pro hluboký nádech, tlumeně luskne a ukáže na něj prstem. Obočí má zdvižené. „Ty se chystáš na nějaký průšvih, že jo?“ zeptá se ho a zní to, jako by si byl dost jistý na to, aby pro to mohl vystavět celý soudní případ. 

Sam rychle zavrtí hlavou. „Ne,“ řekne, tak jistým hlasem, jak dokáže. 

Barnes nakloní hlavu na stranu, pořád ještě podezíravě. Potom si povzdychne. „Jeden jako druhý, přísahám,“ zabručí, ale nechá ho být. Jenom nad ním zakroutí hlavou, jako by Sam byl děcko, které je potřeba hlídat, a bez dalšího slova se začne připravovat ke spánku. 

Sprcha, ručník. Mokré vlasy. Upnuté tričko a spodky a ty silné, svalnaté nohy, překvapivě drobná chodidla. 

Ah, kruci, Sam je zatraceně _v hajzlu_.

***

„Cože?“ zeptá se ho Steve a zní přitom trochu zaraženě. Malinko pobaveně. Z jeho hlasu zní stáří, všechny ty roky, které strávil v jiném čase a na které teď konečně opravdu vypadá, a Sama napadne, jestli náhodou právě tohle není jedním z důvodu, proč se Bucky tak ochotně přidal k němu, jako pravá ruka nového Kapitána Ameriky. Možná pro něj není jednoduché se na Steva dívat a vidět někoho jiného než toho muže, kterého si pamatuje. 

„Same, můžeš mi to zopakovat? Trochu pomaleji?“ zeptá se ho Steve s trpělivostí, kterou musel získat během těch desetiletí normálního života, protože ten Steve, kterého Sam znával, byl cokoli jenom ne trpělivý. „Jste s Buckym v nějakém průšvihu?“ 

Sam si nepobaveně odfrkne a prsty si pročísne vlasy. Poškrábe se za krkem. Ruka se mu sevře pevněji kolem telefonu. Na chvilku se chce rozesmát, ale není si jistý, jak by to znělo. Nejspíš ne moc jako smích, spíše jako něco přidušeného, možná skoro jako pláč, protože Sam je absolutně beznadějný případ. 

A to by si o něj Steve teprve začal dělat starosti, což by bylo nefér, nebo ne? Muselo být nefér říkat Stevovi věci, kvůli kterým by si o ně dělal starosti. Zvlášť když to není nic, s čím by mu Steve mohl nějak pomoct. 

„Oh, bože, Steve,“ řekne přesto, místo toho, aby ho ujistil, že _ne, nejsme v průšvihu, Steve, nemusíš se o nás bát_. Dlouze si povzdychne a přímo slyší, jak se Steve do telefonu mračí, jak možná přemýšlí nad tím, proč je vůbec někam posílal, aniž by jim s sebou dal dospělý dozor. „Jak jsi to mohl vydržet? Jak jsi mohl vydržet být pořád s ním?“ zeptá se a nemůže si pomoct, aby nezněl prakticky zoufale. Ale upřímně, Sam si připadá, jako by byl trochu na konci svých sil. A to je s Barnesem pár týdnů. Co bude dělat za pár měsíců? To nemůže zvládnout. „Pořád a pořád a _pořád, Steve_.“

Z výšky se zhroutí na svoji postel a opře se o stěnu. Ramena mu klesnou. 

„O čem to mluvíš, Same?“ zeptá se ho Steve a tentokrát opravdu zní, jako by si dělal starosti, takže skvělé, Same, umíš lidi uklidnit. Bezva práce. „Udělal Bucky něco? Je v pořádku?“ 

Sam přidušeně zasténá, když si uvědomí, že Steva jenom zbytečně děsí. Bucky je jeho nejlepší přítel a vždycky bude, a kvůli Samovi si teď Steve myslí, že se mu něco stalo, nebo že je na tom zase hůř, po tom všem, z čeho se dokázal vzpamatovat, protože neuvěřitelný Bucky Barnes je tak trochu _zázrak_. Dlaň si plácne na obličej. „On je…“ zamumlá a pevně sevře víčka. „Jak jsi to mohl vydržet? On je… Oh, bože, Steve, on je _úžasný_. Nemůžu s ním být v jedné místnosti a _nezírat na něj_.“

Na pár nekonečných vteřin je na druhém konci linky absolutní ticho, a potom se Steve najednou rozesměje. „Co?“ dostane ze sebe tázavě mezi záchvaty smíchu a Sam ze sebe vydá nějaký slabý, zoufalý zvuk, a pro totální nedostatek jiných možností čeká, až se Steve uklidní a přestane se smát. „Pane bože, to myslíš vážně?“ zeptá se Steve. Hlas mu pořád ještě bublá bezmocným smíchem. 

„Steve.“ 

„Promiň, promiň,“ řekne Steve a Sam si hlasitě povzdychne. „Ale musíš uznat, že je to trochu… no, vtipné.“ 

Sam se zamračí. „ _Steve_ ,“ řekne o něco důrazněji. Skoro podrážděně zavrčí. 

„Um,“ vypadne ze Steva, a pak je najednou slyšet tlumené odkašlání. Když Steve promluví příště, už se nesměje, i když nepřestává znít pobaveně. „Dobře,“ podvolí se a Sam z toho ani nemůže mít opravdovou radost, protože to zní tak strašně neupřímně. „Dobře, tak to není vtipné, promiň.“ 

Sam zaskřípá zuby a Steve nejspíš zaslechne to nevyslovené Steve, protože pokračuje. „Ale řeknu ti to, chceš? Řeknu ti, jak jsem mohl vydržet být pořád s Buckym, i když je tak úžasný, jak říkáš, dobře? Řeknu ti to, jestli chceš. Chceš?“ 

Je to chyba. Sam si je jistý, že to je chyba, protože Steve Rogers, bývalý Kapitán Amerika ve výslužbě, je malý skřet a žije jen proto, aby si mohl dělat legraci z ostatních. Sam už od Barnese slyšel víc než dost historek na to, aby si o něm nedělal žádné iluze. „Jo?“ 

„Same, neměl jsem problém na něj nezírat, protože jsem do něj nebyl _zamilovaný_ , víš?“ oznámí mu Steve a znovu se tlumeně rozesměje. 

Sam zavěsí. 

***

„Steve říkal, že tě mám zkontrolovat,“ prohlásí Bucky a trochu zmateně se na něj podívá. A trošku pobaveně. „Prý jsi mu praštil s telefonem?“ 

Sam zaskřípá zuby. Zatracený Steve Rogers. Dvousetletý dědek, a pořád ještě si z něj bude dělat legraci, stejně jako když se potkali poprvé. 

„Řekni mi,“ začne pomalu, „byl Rogers už jako mladý takový skrček?“ 

Bucky se hlasitě rozesměje. „Horší. Býval horší. S věkem se trochu uklidnil.“ 

***

Je to blbost, říká si Sam, když má zrovna slabší chvilku a nedaří se mu na to úplně nemyslet. Nesmysl. Steve byl možná Kapitán Amerika a možná ho zná dobře a tohle všechno, možná je nejlepší taktik dvacátého a jednadvacátého století (takhle to jednou viděl někde napsané, a když to ukázal Stevovi a ten okamžitě zrudl, nemohl se přestat smát), ale v tomhle je úplně vedle. 

Sam není do Barnese zamilovaný. V žádném případě. Sam má úplně jiné starosti než chodit okolo a zamilovávat se. Spoustu jiných starostí. 

Sam se pomalu napije piva a vrátí se k pečlivé kontrole svého obleku. Zkontrolovat každý šev, každý centimetr látky, každou schovanou výztuhu a pancíř. Taktické oblečení musí být vždycky v dokonalém pořádku. Polovina úspěchu. 

„Koukáš na to už hodinu, víš o tom?“ zeptá se ho Bucky. Sam si není jistý, že je to už tak dlouho, ale možná ano. Barnes v každém případě už stačil rozebrat, vyčistit a znovu složit všechny svoje zbraně, a zcela zbytečně naostřit všechny nože. Všechno to bezpečně uložit, asi aby se Sam neporanil, kdyby na něco omylem narazil, jako by Sam byl dítě, které potřebuje záslepky do elektrických zásuvek a kulaté rohy, aby si neublížil. 

Teď jednoduše sedí na své posteli a čte si. Pěkný, domácký obraz. Muž, v posteli, s knihou v ruce. 

„Myslím to vážně, Wilsone,“ řekne Barnes a odtrhne pohled od knížky. „Je to už nejmíň hodina, nechtěl bys s tím už přestat? Pojď si lehnout.“ 

Sam sevře prsty v látce svého obleku. Tohle nemělo znít tak, jak to znělo, Barnes ho rozhodně _nezval_ – Sam se několikrát nadechne, než mu úplně vypne mozek a on řekne něco hodně, hodně hloupého. „Jsem pečlivý,“ řekne nakonec. 

Bucky zvedne obočí a sjede ho dlouhým, zkoumavým pohledem. Jeden koutek mu zacuká v úsměvu. „To se vsadím,“ řekne tiše. 

Sam znovu sklopí hlavu ke svému obleku. 

Zatracený Steve, kvůli kterému na to Sam. Nemůže. Přestat. _Myslet_. 

***

Je to jen zájem, nic víc. Je to jen zájem, a ten mu může jen sotva někdo vyčítat. Barnes je přitažlivý, o tom by se jen těžko mohl kdokoli hádat. Byl přitažlivý, když se prvně vrátili do Wakandy – přitažlivý takovým tím temným způsobem, se všemi těmi dlouhými vlasy a zarostlý, jeden z těch tichých mužů s tragickou minulostí – ale _teď_? Teď, když se dal ostříhat a začal se zase usmívat a mluvit, je –

Sam se kousne do rtu, aby zůstal zticha. Jednu ruku sevře v pěst, prsty mu sklouznou po mokrých kachličkách. Kapky vlažné vody jsou na jeho rozpálené kůži příjemné, strašně příjemné, ale on je sotva vnímá, nohy mírně od sebe, kolena propnutá. Pravou ruku má sevřenou kolem svého penisu, ten jednoduchý, dokonalý pohyb nahoru a dolů a nahoru a dolů, třeba donekonečna. 

Klidně donekonečna, říká si, bylo by úžasné, kdyby to mohl dělat donekonečna. Hlasitě polkne a zakloní hlavu. Rty má pootevřené, jak lapá po dechu. V krku má sucho. 

Snaží se myslet na, no, na _cokoli_ , totiž na cokoli _jiného_ , jenže Bucky Barnes se na něj ráno usmál, a ten malý důlek, co má na bradě, byl na okamžik ještě výraznější než jindy, a Sam mu tam chtěl přitisknout rty. Bucky je velký chlap, silný, a kdyby chtěl, klidně by mohl Sama přitisknout ke stěně, třeba rovnou teď, ve sprše, mohl by ho zvednout a třeba ho i nést, mohl by si s ním dělat, co by chtěl, protože Sam má možná výcvik, ale Bucky je proti němu nesrovnatelně silnější a kdyby – oh. Tak fajn. 

Sam dlouze vydechne a čelem se opře o studenou kachličku. Je to jenom přitažlivost, jenom zájem. Bucky je hezký. Je to jenom fyzické, nic víc. Nebude to trvat dlouho, a Sam se zaměří na někoho jiného. Určitě. 

Steve je totálně mimo. 

***

Barnes leží natažený na břiše na posteli, hlavu podepřenou, jako by mu vůbec nevadilo, že si podpírá bradu kovovou dlaní, jako by to bylo kdovíjak pohodlné, a luští sudoku. Ne křížovku, protože v křížovkách je příliš mnoho odkazů na události posledních desetiletí, ale sudoku, protože možná _odešel ze školy brzo, ale umí napočítat do devíti_. Vypadá klidný, dokonale vyrovnaný, nohy má ohnuté v kolenou a chodidly schovanými v zářivě oranžových ponožkách mává ve vzduchu. 

Konec propisky má strčený v puse. 

Sam polkne. Prudce potřese hlavou, aby se soustředil. „Zaraz mě, pokud nechceš odpovídat,“ začne pomalu, „protože tohle nemá absolutně nic společného s ničím, a je to jenom moje vlastní zvědavost, dobře?“ 

Odmlčí se, zčásti proto, že čeká na nějakou reakci, ale hlavně kvůli tomu, že nemá tušení, jak by měl vlastně pokračovat. Jak se zeptat. Možná by to ještě dokázal nějak zamluvit, říct, že vlastně o nic nejde, nebo se zeptat na něco hloupého. Proč máš tak divný vztah k čínskému jídlu a proč umíš jíst hůlkami, když nesnášíš nudle? 

Bucky zvedne hlavu od svého sudoku a otočí se k němu, propisku pořád mezi zuby. Zatváří se trochu zmateně, ale hlavně zaujatě. „Jo?“ 

A Sam ví, že by se ho na něco takového vůbec neměl ptát, a ještě před pár měsíci, možná dokonce před pár týdny, by ho to ani nenapadlo. Jenže Bucky vypadá tak srovnaný s tím vším, co se mu stalo. Tichý, jistě, to se dalo čekat. Ale žádné záchvaty úzkosti, žádné nečekané krize osobnosti, žádné psychotické ataky nebo zmatek nebo cokoli z toho, čeho se Sam původně bál. (Žádné sebedestruktivní záliby, díkybohu.) Nic horšího než občasná noční můra. 

Barnes se chová až příliš vyrovnaně, jako by za celým svým minulým životem opravdu udělal tlustou čáru a byl připravený začít znovu, tentokrát dokonce i bez Steva, až na –

No, až na ženy. 

Sam upřímně očekával, když se Bucky začal tak rychle zlepšovat, že pokud se Barnes někdy zapojí znovu do života, bude to zahrnovat ženy. Barnes byl přece notoricky známý tím, jak moc ho ženy zbožňovaly – nic, co by se učilo ve škole, samozřejmě, ale pokud měl člověk dost zájem na to, aby si přečetl některý z té hromady životopisů, dozvěděl se, jaké úspěchy se ženami míval nejlepší přítel Kapitána Ameriky, jak ho brooklynské dívky ve velkém oplakávaly, když zemřel. 

Barnes flirtuje, prakticky pořád, jako by to měl přímo ve svém továrním nastavení, a ženy se červenají a usmívají se na něj a dávají mu svá telefonní čísla. Ale pokud si je Sam vědom, Bucky zatím žádné ze všech těch možností nevyužil. 

A Sam má zatraceně dobrý přehled. 

Kousne se do rtu. „Chtěl jsem se tě zeptat, jak je možné, že sis ještě nenašel žádnou ženu,“ dostane ze sebe a připadá si jako ten největší idiot na celém světě. Nic mu po tom není, neměl by se ho na nic takového vůbec ptát. Nejspíš. Ale zvědavost je potvora. A objektivně vzato, mezilidské vztahy jsou dobré pro psychické zdraví, nebo ne? 

Tak jako tak, asi se mohl zeptat trochu elegantněji. 

„Čekal jsem, že nebude dlouho trvat, než se jimi začneš probírat, abys dohnal, co jsi zameškal.“ 

Bezva, Same, čím dál tím lepší. Jen do toho. 

Bucky na okamžik vypadá, jako by oněměl. Naprázdno otevře pusu. Pak ještě jednou, a Sam zamrká, protože vůbec nemá tušení, co se děje. To se mu podařilo ho tím dotazem úplně zlomit nebo tak něco? 

„Jak tě něco takového vůbec nepadlo?“ zeptá se ho Bucky. Bez zájmu hodí propisku na postel, jeho sudoku zapomenuto. Obrátí se na bok, aby na něj lépe viděl, a pak se pomalu posadí. Nohy překříží v kotnících, ty zatracené, zářivě oranžové ponožky. Sam od nich nemůže odlepit oči. 

Bucky si nejspíš všimne, kam Sam zírá, jasně, že si toho všimne, jak by si mohl nevšimnout, protože zamele palci a přidušeně se zasměje, když sebou Sam trhne. „Steve ti nic neřekl?“ zeptá se, a Sam se zkusí zamyslet. Ne, neřekl, chce odpovědět, Steve ve skutečnosti vždycky jenom pokrčil rameny s tím, že byl Bucky oblíbený. Ale než stačí cokoli říct, Bucky se na okamžik zamračí nad svojí vlastní otázkou, a odfrkne si. „Ne, jasně, že neřekl. Steve nikdy neměl rád, když někdo mluvil o soukromí někoho jiného.“ 

Na chvíli se odmlčí a Sam se zmateně zamračí. 

„Nikdy jsem nechodil s dívkami,“ oznámí Bucky a jeho hlas je dokonale vyrovnaný, jako by vlastně o nic nešlo. Vůbec nezní jako chlápek ze čtyřicátých let, ale jako kterýkoli další z těch moderních lidí jednadvacátého století. Hlavně žádný stres. „Chodil jsem s nimi tančit, jasně, protože tanec je super – nenech si od Steva namluvit, že ne. Říká to, protože je dřevo. Rád jsem s nimi trávil čas. Vždycky byly rády, když si s nimi někdo chvíli povídal, a moc chlápků to nedělalo. Což nechápu, vždycky měly co zajímavého říct. Ale jinak?“ Bucky pokrčí rameny, pohled upřený do jeho obličeje. Jeho výraz je skoro jemný. „Nikdy jsem s nimi nechodil.“ 

„Takže,“ pokusí se Sam a pak se okamžitě zarazí, když zaslechne svůj vlastní hlas. Příliš chraplavý, Same, vzpamatuj se trochu. „Takže jsi –“

„Gay?“ dokončí za něj Bucky se zdviženým obočím, když mu dojde, že ze sebe Sam asi nevypraví další slovo. Ani nijak nekomentuje to, že se Sam chová, jako by mu bylo dvanáct. Kupodivu vypadá pořád stejně klidně. „My tomu tehdy takhle neříkali, ale jo. Jasně.“ 

Křivě se na Sama usměje, jako by pořád ještě čekal nějaký komentář kromě toho slabého _jo, jasně, bezva_ , které ze sebe Sam dokázal vypotit, a když se Sam na nic víc nezmůže, tlumeně se uchechtne a znovu se natáhne na postel, aby se vrátil ke svému sudoku. 

Ti dva – Bucky a Steve – si opravdu nemají co vyčítat, když přijde na to, jak Sama vyvést z míry. 

***

A fakt je, že když o tom Sam ví, a aspoň tuší, na co se dívat, Bucky se opravdu ohlíží za muži. Flirtuje s nimi. Baví se s nimi, mnohem víc než se ženami. Sam musel být slepý, když si toho předtím nevšiml, protože při zpětném pohledu si uvědomí, že se Bucky přesně stejně chová celou tu dobu. 

Sam to jenom neviděl? 

Sam mu věnoval tolik pozornosti, sotva od něho dokázal odtrhnout pohled a stejně si něčeho takového dokázal _nevšimnout_.

Vlastně už celkem chápe, proč se mu Steve tak smál. 

***

„Takže Steve ví o tom, že jsi gay,“ řekne Sam a snaží se, v rámci zdvořilosti, protože Sam není úplné pako, alespoň obvykle ne, aby to vyznělo víc jako otázka než jako konstatování. 

Bucky se na okamžik zarazí a přestane brousit nůž, který rozhodně nepotřebuje nabrousit víc, než už je. Sam si upřímně začíná myslet, že to Bucky dělá proto, že ho ten jednoduchý, opakující se pohyb uklidňuje. Ne že by Bucky potřeboval uklidnit. Bucky je dost možná ten nejklidnější člověk, jakého kdy Sam potkal, a možná je to logické. Možná Bucky jednoduše musel být klidný, protože Steve byl příliš aktivní pro ně oba, a všechna ta jeho přehnaná energie potřebovala trochu vyvážit. 

Sam nemá strach, že by po něm Bucky vystartoval, aby mu řekl, že se má starat o sebe a nebýt tak zvědavý. Kdokoli možná, ale ne Barnes. Barnes je otevřený jako málokdo, když má tu možnost. Ale přesto se Sam na okamžik kousne do rtu, protože po tomhle mu opravdu nic není, a Bucky se pohne tak pomalu, když zvedne pohled od nože, co drží v rukách a otočí se, aby se na něj podíval. 

Na dvě nekonečné vteřiny na něj jenom zírá a Sam si skoro přeje umět to samé, co umí Scott – zmenšit se, až bude úplně malý a nejmenší a prakticky neviditelný, aby byl pro Buckyho menší terč. Ne že by ho Barnes nedokázal trefit, i kdyby byl velký jako moucha. 

„Steve?“ Bucky si pobaveně odfrkne, místo toho, aby ho poslal do háje, a Sam si oddychne. „Steve to věděl od chvíle, kdy se vrátil domů moc brzo a nachytal mě v posteli s Rickem Montgomerym.“ 

Sam bezděky pootevře pusu, ale Bucky se zatváří zasněně a pokračuje, aniž by si toho všiml. „Rick byl ten nejkrásnější kluk, který kdy existoval. _Nádherný_ ,“ oznámí s jistotou. „Dostal skoro infarkt, když se Steve vrátil domů a vpadl nám do ložnice, protože mi _nutně potřeboval něco říct_.“

Barnes se zasměje, a Sam se přistihne při tom, jak hltá každé jeho slovo, sleduje každý záchvěv v jeho tváři. Bucky vypadá neuvěřitelně, když mu to vypráví, se spokojeným úsměvem ve tváři, a jakkoli dobře údajně vypadal nějaký Rick Montgomery (Měl by se Buckyho zeptat, jestli to byla jenom jedna noc, nebo jestli jim to vydrželo déle? Nepřineslo by mu to jenom nějaké horší vzpomínky? Co kdyby mu to smazalo z obličeje ten úsměv?), Bucky rozhodně vypadá líp. Sama napadne, že by měl možná Stevovi udělat něco trochu nepříjemného za to, že mu nasadil brouka do hlavy, těmi svými hloupými komentáři o lásce. 

Předtím se Sam alespoň dokázal soustředit na takové věci jako Barnesovy svaly a na to, jak je ten člověk doopravdy silný, což je relativně neosobní. Ale jeho _úsměv_? To, jak moc Sam nechce, aby se Bucky _přestal usmívat_? Kruci, kruci, kruci. Tohle je něco úplně jiného než jenom nějaká hloupá touha. 

Sam potřese hlavou. „Co říkal Steve?“ zeptá se. 

Bucky se znovu rozesměje, jeho tvář uvolněná. „Steve zrudl, že si to neumíš ani představit,“ prozradí mu a trochu škodolibě se zasměje, protože tihle dva si prostě nemůžou pomoct, když přijde na to dělat si jeden ze druhého legraci. „Vycouval rychle jako nikdy předtím, a když se vrátil, nemohl se přestat omlouvat, že nezaklepal. Steve je zlato, když se zrovna nesnaží s někým porvat.“ 

Sam si musí rukou zakrýt pusu, aby se nezačal smát nahlas. Ramena se mu roztřesou. 

„Neměl jsem problém ti to říct, pokud tě něco takového napadlo,“ oznámí Bucky najednou a Sam sebou skoro trhne, jak ho to překvapí. Ale než stačí cokoli říct – že Bucky vůbec nemá povinnost cokoli mu říkat, že Sam mu taky neřekl všechno – pokračuje. „Nebyl jsem zticha kvůli tobě. Jenom jsem nad tím moc nepřemýšlel, dokud ses nezeptal.“ Barnes pokrčí rameny. 

Sam pomalu přikývne. „Takže to nebylo proto, že bys měl obavy. Jak budu reagovat. Nebo tak něco?“ 

Bucky si odfrkne a podívá se na něj, jako by se zbláznil. „Ne. Jsi Stevův nejlepší přítel v tomto století. Steve by se nikdy nepřátelil s někým, kdo nerespektuje ostatní lidi. Nikdy by mě nenechal s tebou někam jít, kdyby si myslel, že se ke mně _nebudeš chovat hezky_.“

Řekne to, jako by citoval, a Sam si uvědomí, že nějak takhle to asi musel říct Steve. Ta představa trochu hřeje, uvědomí si. Že ho Steve upřímně považuje za někoho, komu může svěřit do péče svého nejlepšího přítele, i po tom, co se mu stalo, a že ho Bucky považuje za dostatečně dobrou společnost na to, aby se s ním chtěl vůbec bavit. 

Napadne ho, jestli by měl říct, že by se k němu nikdy nemohl chovat špatně kvůli tomu, že je gay, vzhledem k tomu, že on sám se nikdy zrovna moc neohlížel na pohlaví svých partnerů. Vždycky mu záleželo spíše na tom, co mají v hlavě a jak se chovají, než na tom, co mají v kalhotách. A Bucky by to od něj možná měl slyšet, ale ne teď. Sam nemá pocit, že je tohle moment, kdy by měl mluvit o sobě. 

Hlavou se mu mihne zbloudilá myšlenka a odvede jeho pozornost úplně jinam. „Takže ty a Steve jste nikdy…“ zeptá se tlumeně a ani nedokončí svoji otázku, protože neví jak. Kousne se do rtu. Vlastně si ani není jistý, jestli vůbec chce slyšet odpověď. 

Bucky se na něj trochu zmateně podívá. „Já a Steve?“ zopakuje po něm tázavě, a potom se mu nejspíš rozsvítí, protože se najednou zasměje, ten zvuk hluboký a příjemný, a Sam cítí horkost ve tvářích. Kruci. Takhle se naposledy červenal jako kluk. 

„No jasně,“ potvrdí Barnes lehce a znovu se při té vzpomínce zasměje, jako by vzpomínal na příjemný den někde v parku se zmrzlinou, a ne na sex s Kapitánem Amerikou. 

_Možná mluvíme každý o něčem jiném_ , napadne Sama najednou, a on se donutí zavřít pusu. _Možná se navzájem nechápeme a Bucky vůbec neodpovídá na to, na co se ptám._

„Ty jsi spal se Stevem?“ zeptá se znovu, přesněji. Jen prosím žádná nedorozumění. 

Sam nemá náladu ani sílu na nějaká nedorozumění. 

Bucky zvedne obočí. „Nemusíš se tvářit tak překvapeně,“ poznamená, pořád pobavený. „Jo, spal,“ potvrdí znovu, protože Samovi evidentně jedno ujištění nestačí a musí toho chlápka před sebou grilovat. Zpovídat ho. Tahat z něj detaily, protože Sam je naprosto otřesná lidská bytost. 

Bucky nevypadá, jako by ho Samova malá krize osobnosti trápila. „Byl zvědavý a já ochotný.“ Pokrčí rameny a usměje se, jako by šlo o příjemnou vzpomínku. Kluci ze čtyřicítek, vážně. Koho by to napadlo? „Bylo to fajn, ale vždycky jsme byli lepší jako přátelé.“ 

Protože je to tak, jak říkal Steve – nebyl do Buckyho zamilovaný. Možná se s ním vyspal, jednou nebo dvakrát, protože to chtěl zkusit. A Barnes byl pravděpodobně úžasný, opatrný a trpělivý s malým Stevem, který měl spoustu zdravotních problémů, ale nejspíš právě tak skvělý, aby si to Steve mohl užít. Aby věděl, jak dobré to může být, protože přece chtěl vědět, jaké to je, nebo ne? Šlo o to ukázat mu, jak pěkné to může být. 

Sam hlasitě polkne. Snaží se si to nepředstavovat. 

„A já tehdy rozhodně nebyl ten nejlepší na vztahy,“ dodá Bucky a zamrká na něj, a Sam se na chvíli zarazí, než mu dojde, že to měl být eufemismus. Pro to, že Bucky nebyl během svých mladých letech, kdysi před válkou, zatížený na vztahy a raději si užíval. S muži. Protože je gay. 

A teď mu o tom úplně klidně vypráví, protože je překvapivě otevřený, mnohem víc, než by od něj mohl kdokoli čekat, a zřejmě mu nevadí o tom mluvit. Minimálně se Samem. 

Sam neví, co si z toho vybrat. Buckymu nevadí o tom s ním mluvit, protože má o Sama možná zájem? Protože Sama považuje za přítele a doopravdy se snaží se svými přáteli mluvit? Protože to nepovažuje za dostatečně důležité na to, aby se to pokoušel tajit? 

Bucky přejede pohledem po jeho obličeji, velice pečlivě, a ať už v něm vidí cokoli, pomalu přikývne. „Okay,“ zamumlá, a znovu přikývne. S posledním pohledem na Sama se mírně usměje a vrátí se zase k tomu zbytečnému broušení jednoho z toho svého tuctu nožů. Dva další už má nabroušené jako břitvy a vedle sebe malou hromádku těch, které ještě čekají na jeho opatrnou, láskyplnou péči. 

Sam pro jednou nemá ani to nejmenší tušení, co říct. 

***

Sam zaskřípá zuby a mírně poodhrne záclonu na okně, aby se ujistil, že se Bucky pořád ještě nevrací. To je to poslední, co by se mu zrovna hodilo. Ani v nejmenším nestojí o to, aby ho Bucky přistihl při tom, jak telefonuje Stevovi. Tohle by nejspíš opravdu považoval za narušení svého soukromí – kdyby věděl, o čem chce Sam se Stevem mluvit. 

Možná by se na něj jenom podíval, a pak by se mu vysmál, a to by možná bylo ještě horší. 

„Možná by trochu pomohlo, kdybys mi konečně řekl, proč vlastně voláš?“ poradí mu Steve pobaveně a Sam se zamračí. „Krmím tady holuby, Same, a potřebuju k tomu obě ruce. Pokud mě tady uklovají k smrti kvůli tomu, že se nemůžeš vymáčknout, bude to tvoje vina.“ 

Sam se zašklebí, když si představí dvousetletého staříka uklovaného k smrti, a potom tlumeně zaprská. Steve si z něj dělá legraci, určitě. Steve určitě nešel nikam do parku, aby tam krmil holuby. Nebo ano? 

Možná ano. U Steva se žádná možnost nikdy nedá doopravdy vyloučit. 

„Tak jsem se dostal k zajímavé informaci o tom, jak mladý Steve Rogers spal s Buckym Barnesem,“ oznámí Sam vítězoslavně a pro jistotu se znovu podívá z okna. Jak dlouho vlastně může Buckymu trvat koupit dvě kafe a vrátit se zpátky do motelu? 

Na druhém konci linky je na okamžik ticho. Sam si chce skoro pogratulovat, že Steva konečně dostal, že ho konečně vyvedl z míry dost na to, aby ztichl, když se Steve začne smát. 

„Jste už tak daleko, že se bavíte o bývalých partnerech?“ zeptá se ho a nepřestává se přitom smát. „Gratuluju, Same. Jdeš na to dobře.“ 

Sam pevně sevře víčka a ne poprvé bezradně uvažuje nad tím, proč se s tím člověkem vlastně baví. 

***

Bucky je tak strašně silný, říká si Sam. 

Něco zamumlá a opře si hlavu o jeho rameno, protože je tak strašně unavený. Celý svět je tak trochu… nezaostřený. Rozmazaný na okrajích, jako by se Sam právě probudil z hlubokého spánku a ještě pořádně nerozlepil oči. Hlava se mu točí. 

„Už jsme skoro tam,“ řekne Bucky tiše, jeho hlas hluboký, a sevře ho pevněji kolem pasu, aby si ho mohl šikovněji přitisknout k boku. 

Sam spokojeně zamručí a nezvedne hlavu z jeho ramene. Bucky hezky voní. Je to příjemné. 

Bucky by ho dokázal zvednout a třeba ho i nést, je si tím jistý. Mohl by ho klidně zvednout a přitisknout ho ke stěně, nenechat ho pohnout se. Bucky to vlastně i zkusil, ne přitisknout ho ke stěně, to ne, ale zkusil ho zvednout a chvíli ho nést, vybavuje si trochu nezřetelně. Ale Sam se na něj zamračil a nesouhlasně brblal tak dlouho, až si Bucky povzdychl a neochotně ho zase postavil na nohy a jen ho podepřel. Sam ví určitě, že Bucky i tak nejspíš nese většinu jeho váhy, vzhledem k tomu, jak slabá má Sam kolena, ale i tak je to mnohem lepší, než kdyby ho vážně nesl. Sam není dítě. Je dospělý. Je Kapitán Amerika, sakra. Nepotřebuje, aby ho někdo nosil. 

Sam nesoustředěně zamrká. Prsty bezděky sevře kolem jedné z přezek na Buckyho obleku. 

„Konečně,“ řekne Bucky tlumeně a pomůže mu posadit se na postel a možná je dobře, že se Sam nemůže pořádně soustředit, protože by mu myšlenky nejspíš zamířily k tomu, že ho Bucky právě _posadil na postel_. „Snažíš se nechat se zabít, Wilsone?“ zeptá se ho a jeho slova jsou drsná, ale jeho hlas je jemný, a jeho ruce jsou opatrné, když vezme Samův obličej do dlaní a nakloní se k němu, aby se na něj pořádně podíval. „Jste si se Stevem podobnější, než jsem si myslel.“ Prsty mu jemně pročísne vlasy, aby se podíval, kam přesně Sam schytal ránu. 

Jeho prsty v Samových vlasech jsou _tak_ příjemné, a Sam přivře oči. Pootevře rty. 

„Oh můj bože, ty jsi neuvěřitelný,“ vydechne Bucky a přidušeně se zasměje. Opatrně si natočí jeho hlavu tak, aby se mohl pořádně podívat, a potom se trochu uvolní. Pomůže mu z toho pitomého oblečku, aby se Samovi leželo aspoň trochu pohodlně, jeho ruce jisté, jako by něco takového dělal už stokrát. Pomůže mu uložit se do postele. Přikryje ho až po bradu a potom se nad ním skloní a zlehka ho políbí na čelo, jako by ukládal ke spánku dítě. 

„Myslím, že máš otřes mozku, ale jinak vypadáš v pořádku,“ zamumlá Bucky proti jeho kůži. Jeho dech je horký. „Budu tě v noci budit, dobře?“ 

Sam nespokojeně zamručí. 

***

Bucky s ním zůstane celou noc. Zůstane ležet v Samově posteli, jako by jeho vlastní byla příliš daleko na to, aby na něj mohl dohlížet, natažený na přikrývce, pečlivě právě tak daleko, aby se Sama nijak nedotýkal. Pravidelně, každou hodinu, od chvíle, kdy Sama uložil, až do rána, mu položí ruku na rameno a jemně s ním zatřese, aby ho probudil, jeho slova pokaždé tlumená, kvůli Samově bolesti hlavy, a Sam si říká, jestli Bucky vůbec spal nebo jestli nad ním držel hlídku celou noc. 

Jednoduše ho pokaždé probudí, přesný jako hodinky, a jinak leží na posteli hned vedle něj a dohlíží na jeho spánek. 

A dobře, Sam je možná – jenom možná – malinko zamilovaný. 

***

„Vždycky jsem myslel, že Steve má nejhorší pud sebezáchovy ze všech lidí, co znám,“ řekne Bucky ráno a sjede ho nesouhlasným pohledem. Nespokojeně zamlaská a Sam se bezděky zamračí, protože _tohle_ rozhodně nebude příjemný rozhovor. „Ale ty mu docela slušně konkuruješ, víš o tom?“ 

Sam se zamračí. Bucky si dokonce ani nestáhl ten svůj zatracený taktický oblek, než si lehl vedle něj do postele, aby ho pohlídal, a ujistil se, že to opravdu není nic horšího než otřes mozku. Uložil ho do postele a dal mu pusu na čelo, a teď nemá ani dost slušnosti na to, aby vypadal opravdu unaveně, přestože nejspíš celou noc nespal. 

Sam by byl možná příjemnější společník, kdyby ho pořád ještě nebolela hlava. Na druhou stranu už to není nic horšího než běžná bolest hlavy. Svět se s ním přestal točit. Už se zase dokáže soustředit. 

Třeba na to, jak mu Bucky pomáhal z oblečení a pak ho oblékl do pohodlného oblečení na spaní, jak se natáhl na postel vedle něj, jak byly jeho prsty opatrné a jeho slova jemná pokaždé, když ho budil. 

„Byl to jen otřes mozku, Barnesi,“ dostane ze sebe. „Nic víc. Jen otřes mozku. Měl jsem ho už stokrát.“ 

Bucky si prsty trochu bezradně pročísne vlasy a nepřestává na něj zírat, jeho pohled intenzivní. „Jo, to hodně vysvětluje.“ 

***

Buckyho dech je horký na jeho krku, jeho paže silná okolo Samova pasu, když si ho tiskne k boku, a je to jenom týden, co ho takhle držel naposledy, když Sam dostal po hlavě a potřeboval se o někoho opřít, aby vůbec došel do postele. Teď Sama nebolí hlava a jeho pohled je dokonale zaostřený, prakticky není zraněný. Ale Bucky je pořád stejně naštvaný, jako byl naposledy, protože Sam na sebe nedává dost pozor, protože se zbytečně vystavuje nebezpečí, a co udělal Bucky špatně, že jsou všichni v jeho životě tak ochotní nechat si ublížit. 

„Je to jenom škrábnutí,“ zamumlá Sam a povzdychne si, ale krev v něm vře, je mu horko, jeho uniforma najednou příliš těsná na to, aby se mohl pořádně nadechnout. Nepotřebuje podpírat, ani zdaleka ne, ale Bucky _hřeje_ a jeho tělo je dokonale pevné a prsty mu zarývá do boku jen tak silně, aby to nebolelo, a Sam nechce, aby ho pustil. Možná nechce, aby ho Bucky ještě vůbec někdy pustil. 

„Od kulky,“ zavrčí Bucky tiše a je k němu přitisknutý tak pevně, že Sam cítí, jak mu přitom celým tělem proběhne zavibrování. Dech se mu zadrhne v hrdle. „Škrábnutí od kulky, Wilsone.“ Prsty přejede po jeho boku. 

Sam dlouze vydechne. „Ale pořád jenom škrábnutí,“ odporuje, protože je to opravdu jenom malé škrábnutí na paži, hned pod ramenem, těžko něco, co by ho mohlo ohrozit na životě. Jen škrábnutí, nic víc, a Bucky je jenom přehnaně ochranitelský, jako by čekal, že se Sam každou chvílí zhroutí. 

Bucky se na okamžik zastaví přímo dveřmi jejich pokoje, každý sval napjatý, a potom prudce vydechne a potřese hlavou. Něco zamumlá, tak tiše, že mu není rozumět. Otevře dveře a dvěma rychlými kroky spolu se Samem vejde dovnitř, aby je mohl zase zabouchnout, a Sam trochu čeká, že ho od sebe Bucky odstrčí hned, jak budou uvnitř, nebo že si povzdychne, a potom ho odtáhne do koupelny, aby mu úplně zbytečně ošetřil prakticky neexistující zranění. Ale Bucky neudělá ani jedno z toho. Bucky za nimi zabouchne, otočí se k němu, chytí ho za ramena a přitiskne ho ke stěně hned vedle dveří, tak rychle, že se Sam nestihne ani nadechnout, tak prudce, že je to jako útok. A pak se k němu najednou přitiskne po celé délce těla, všechny ty přezky a řemínky a zbraně pořád rozvěšené všude po těle, a políbí ho, jeho rty překvapivě měkké, ale jeho polibek intenzivní, náhlý, jednu ruku na jeho tváři, a Sam nijak nepřemýšlí, než zvedne ruce a zajede mu prsty do vlasů. Roztřeseně se nadechne. Zasténá. 

Bucky ukončí polibek a mírně se od něj odtáhne, a Sama si na okamžik říká, že to je všechno, že ho od sebe odstrčí a tím to skončí, jen jeden polibek. Ale Bucky se na něj jen podívá, oči temné, prsty pořád na jeho tváři, a chvíli na něj jen zírá, beze slova, než znovu přitiskne rty k jeho kůži, tentokrát na hraně čelisti, a pak ještě o kousek níž, na krku, a když Sam neudělá nic kromě toho, že pohne prsty v jeho vlasech a přitáhne si ho k sobě blíž, zakloní hlavu, aby mu udělal místo, vydá ze sebe Bucky nějaký slabý, zadýchaný zvuk, a sjede dlaněmi po jeho těle, aby mu pomohl z oblečení. 

„Oh, sakra,“ dostane ze sebe Sam, hlas chraplavý. Srdce mu buší jako zběsilé, a Bucky je přesně tak silný, jak vypadá, stejně pečlivý jako vždycky, když z něj stáhne každý poslední kousek oblečení, stejně soustředěný, jak si Sam myslel, když před ním klesne na kolena, ruce na jeho bocích, každý jeho dotek perfektní, dokud se Sam nemusí kousat do rtu, aby skoro nekřičel, jeho paže neúnavné, když ho potom zvedne ze země, silný a stabilní a vzrušený, když ho znovu přitiskne ke stěně, Samovy nohy kolem pasu, úžasný, dokud Sam nezapomene svoje vlastní jméno. 

***

„Co jsi udělal, Same?“ zeptá se ho Steve a Sam slyší, jak se mračí. Ve skutečnosti je rád, že jsou s Buckym právě příliš daleko na to, aby se za nimi Steve jednoduše přihnal, protože ho chce seřvat osobně, možná mu jednu natáhnout. Ne že by na něj Steve křičel. Ne, jeho hlas je tlumený, klidný, ale zamračený a Sam ví, že opravdu, opravdu nechce vidět jeho obličej. 

Bucky s ním musel mluvit, napadne ho. Bucky mu pořád ještě volá, aby si s ním vyprávěl o svém milostném životě? 

Oh, kruci. Sam to asi pěkně schytá, že jo? 

Kousne se do rtu. „Nic,“ zamumlá neochotně, když to vypadá, že Steve opravdu čeká na nějakou odpověď. Možná by bylo jednoduší něco mu říct, kdyby věděl, co přesně se stalo, jenže on a Bucky o tom nemluvili, ne v tu noc, ani potom. Sam netuší, co si myslet. 

Steve si nedůvěřivě odfrkne. „Bucky mi nic neřekl, jestli tě to napadlo,“ oznámí mu. „A to je možná ještě horší.“ Nechá ho, aby se nad jeho slovy na chvíli zamyslel (aby se donutil nadechnout, protože Steve za ním přece jenom nepojede, aby ho něčím přetáhl přes hlavu, ne když neví přesně, co se stalo), než si povzdychne a pokračuje. „Promluv si s ním, Same. Jsi Kapitán Amerika. Trochu odvahy.“ 

A fakt je, že od chlápka, který se vrátil časem, aby mohl prožít zbytek svého života se ženou, kterou miluje, to zní trochu ironicky. 

***

Sam si ke své otázce pečlivě vybere okamžik, kdy spolu sedí v autě a Sam řídí, protože když bude muset sledovat silnici, nebude se muset podívat na Buckyho, a když se nebude muset dívat na Buckyho, Bucky neuvidí, jak se tváří. 

„Byl jsi do Steva zamilovaný?“ zeptá se, hlas úmyslně vyrovnaný, a ještě víc se soustředí na silnici před sebou, jako by očekával, že se najednou zase objeví někdo, kdo se mu vyhoupne na střechu, prorazí mu pěstí čelní sklo a utrhne mu volant. 

Bucky ze sebe vydá tichounký zvuk, který zní trochu jako smích, a Sam riskne krátký pohled jeho směrem. 

Bucky se tváří skoro shovívavě, ale jeho hlas je vážný, když mu odpoví. „Miloval jsem Steva od chvíle, kdy nám bylo šest a on mi vynadal za to, že jsem mu pomohl při rvačce, se kterou jsem neměl nic společného. Vždycky ho budu milovat.“ Pokrčí rameny a mírně se usměje, trochu nostalgicky. V koutcích očí se mu objeví vějířky drobounkých vrásek. Sam zadrží dech. „Ale ne tak, jak myslíš, nikdy jsem do něj nebyl zamilovaný. Udělal bych pro něj cokoli, protože je to Steve. A vím, že on pro mě taky. Ale nikdy jsme jeden od druhého nechtěli nic víc.“ 

Odmlčí se, jako by mu dával čas jeho slova vstřebat, a Sam pomalu přikývne, prsty křečovitě sevřené kolem volantu. Hlasitě polkne. 

Chvíli zůstane tiše a Bucky taky, přestože Sam cítí zboku na tváři jeho upřený pohled. 

Buckyho pohled je jako dotek, stejně reálný, stejně přítomný, jako kdyby k němu Bucky doopravdy natáhl ruku a přejel prsty po jeho kůži. Stejně intenzivní. 

„Miloval jsem Rileyho,“ oznámí Sam, pohled pořád upřený na silnici. „Žili jsme spolu dva roky, než –“ nedokončí větu. 

Bucky přesto přikývne, jako by mu rozuměl. „Než zemřel,“ dořekne za něj. 

Sam roztřeseně vydechne. „Jo,“ potvrdí. „Jo. Vždycky na něj budu vzpomínat, víš,“ pokusí se vysvětlit a Bucky nic neřekne, jenom ho poslouchá, jenom na něj hledí, stejně upřeně jako celou tu dobu, jeho pohled stejně intenzivní jako byl té noci. A Sam ví, že Bucky mluvil o tom, jak mu nikdy nešly vztahy, jak měl radši sex na jednu noc, bez citů a bez závazků, a možná pro něj byla tamta noc to samé jako všechny ty tenkrát před válkou. Jen sex a nic víc, jen způsob, jak ze sebe dostat přebytečný adrenalin, jak se uvolnit. Možná byl Sam jen vhodný objekt, ve správnou dobu na správném místě, možná to pro Buckyho nic neznamenalo, nic víc, než tu jednu noc. Možná o tom vůbec nebude chtít mluvit. 

Ale Steve měl pravdu a bez ohledu na to, jak to cítí Bucky, Sam nemůže jenom tak zůstat mlčet. „Líbilo se mi probouzet se vedle tebe,“ řekne tiše a kousne se do rtu. Soustředí se, aby se uvolnil alespoň dost na to, aby klouby na jeho prstech nebyly bílé. Jen počká. Nechá Buckyho, aby se vzpamatoval, a počká. Poslechne si cokoli, co mu Bucky řekne. 

„Chceš víc,“ zamumlá Bucky a jeho hlas je jemný, tak zatraceně jemný, možná až příliš. 

Sam si povzdychne a kruci, opravdu chtěl vést tuhle konverzaci a ani se na něj přitom nepodívat? Jak velký idiot musel být, když si myslel, že se na něj přitom nepodívá? Pomalu se narovná v ramenou. Zastaví na krajnici. Vypne motor a na pár vteřin zůstane zírat ven, než se donutí nadechnout se a otočit se k Buckymu, tak klidný, jak dokáže. „Vím, že jsi říkal, že jsi neměl žádný opravdový vztah,“ řekne. „A vím, že to pro tebe možná nic neznamenalo, a jestli ne, tak to je v pohodě, ale pokud ano…“ Polkne a donutí se zvednout hlavu. Trochu vyděšený, protože je to Bucky, ale Steve měl pravdu. Sam _je_ Kapitán Amerika a měl by být odvážný. Odvážnější, než je. „Chci. Chci víc, pokud ty taky.“ 

Buckyho oči jsou jasné, laskavé, když přejede pohledem po jeho obličeji. Pomalu, jako by očekával, že před ním Sam uhne, k němu natáhne ruku a položí mu ji na tvář, palec hned vedle koutku jeho úst. „Taky se mi líbilo se vedle tebe probouzet,“ řekne. Jeho výraz je pořád vážný. 

Sam se zachvěje a Bucky na něj nepřestává zírat, a pak se mu rty roztáhnou do úsměvu, který je stejně kouzelný jako vzácný, skoro neuvěřitelný. 

***

Té noci si vezmou pokoj s jedinou velkou postelí – měkké přikrývky a povlečení, které je příjemné na dotek, když se svléknou donaha a přitisknou se k sobě. 

Všechno je… hezčí, pomalejší, jemnější. „To, co jsme dělali minule,“ zamumlá Bucky proti jeho kůži a Sam zalapá po dechu, když si vzpomene na Buckyho prsty mezi svými stehny a své vlastní nohy kolem Buckyho pasu. Mozek mu na chvíli vypne. 

„Jo?“ dostane ze sebe slabě, chraplavě. 

Bucky se usměje a zlehka ho kousne do kůže přímo pod uchem. Tlumeně se zachichotá, zvuk, který je tak zvláštní u někoho jako je on. Uvolněný, skoro bezstarostný. Zvedne k němu pohled, zorničky tak rozšířené, že je okolo nich sotva vidět kroužek modré. Dech má zrychlený. „Obvykle to mám radši naopak,“ řekne a vyhoupne se mu na klín, jedno koleno z každé strany jeho boků. 

***

„Víš co?“ zeptá se Bucky uprostřed noci, přitisknutý k jeho zádům, kolena hned za jeho. Kůže na kůži. Obličej má zabořený do jeho vlasů, jednu paži okolo jeho pasu, tu těžkou, kovovou, která by měla být studená, ale není. 

Rty mu přejede po nahém rameni. 

Sam neotevře oči, ale udělá slabé _hm_ , aby mu dal najevo, že poslouchá. 

Bucky si tlumeně odfrkne. „Opravdu to nechci být já, kdo o tom řekne Stevovi,“ oznámí mu a jeho hlas je pobavený. 

Sam vytřeští oči do tmy. Oh, sakra. Na tohle úplně zapomněl. „Vysměje se nám, že ano?“ zeptá se neochotně a Bucky se jen zasměje na odpověď. 

Oh, sakra. 


End file.
